


Beachcomber

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human Sehun, Junmyeon’s Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Merman Suho, Romance, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Sehun found a valuable necklace. Junmyeon lost his necklace.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	Beachcomber

Along the shoreline is where Sehun gets most of the items he sells in their small, seaside town. Sometimes he is lucky enough to find valuables hidden between the small crevices the rocks create when bunched together, most of the time the tide gets to them before he can, stealing his lifeline from under his nose. 

It is rare to find anything highly valuable, either the water washed it away, or someone else beat him to the chase. His highly prized find to this day is a crumpled, dirty, twenty dollar bill that was buried in the sand. 

Today, under the gray, moldy rocks he didn’t find anything. Not even a penny. 

“Stealing from me again.” Sehun sighs, tossing a small rock back into the pile. He is addressing the clear blue ocean, if anyone was around him they would think he is crazy, talking to himself or an imaginary friend. 

Waves splash onto the shore, almost like the ocean was talking back to him, obliterating small sandcastles made by the local kids that came to play in the soft sand every evening. Sehun could already see the frowns on their faces. 

With a feeling of defeat in his chest he is about to head home, when an object reflecting light from the bright sun catches his eye. He almost missed it, seems like nature was on his side today, the sun was helping him find things. 

Running over to the shining object, he removes the sand and muck from it with the help of the ocean. It is a milky white necklace strung with pearls. It is gorgeous, this is hands down his best find. 

“Grandma is going to be so proud of me!”

-

In an underwater city where houses are made of colourful choral, Junmyeon is panicking. He lost the necklace his mother gave him—let him rephrase, his brother Kim Jongin lost it, he hid it on purpose. 

“Jongin please, give it back to me.” Junmyeon whines, pinching his brother’s emerald, green tail. In the sun, it sparkles so bright it looks as if his tail is made of real emeralds, it’s not though. 

“You’ll have to get it back yourself, I threw it above the surface, onto a sandy beach.” Jongin quips with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Have fun big bro!”

Saying goodbye to his turquoise blue tail was hard, he loves it. With a certain plant at the bottom of the ocean, he and any other living humanoid that resides in the ocean can trade their tail for human legs for a week. He is determined to retrieve his necklace, it was his great grandmother’s sacred pearls. 

When he emerges from the water as a human, all his merman features are washed away; his tail, the many small seashells on the sides of his face. He is stark naked, so when he spots random shorts in the sand, he makes a beeline for it. No one is around, he considers himself lucky. 

Junmyeon doesn’t know where to start looking, he can’t find his way around the village, he would get lost down the dirt paths. 

Turning around his eyes immediately catch sight of a breathtaking man, hair blond, body slim and tall, dressed in shorts and a plain white shirt. The thing that catches his attention is the necklace around his unblemished neck, his grandma’s pearls. 

His personal quest ended faster than he expected, he wasn’t complaining though. He couldn’t wait to go back to his younger brother victorious, and hide one of his belongings. Maybe he’d swim all the way to the Atlantic ocean and hide it there, making his lazy brother take a long swim. That should teach him a lesson or two. 

Although, the tall boy with a stoic experience looked exquisite with the pearls around his neck. Junmyeon almost turned around and let him keep it but stopped himself, he didn't want to be on the other side of his mother’s wrath, she was a scary woman. 

With a sigh he musters up the courage to approach the boy lifting up rocks and examining items, putting some into his pockets. 

“Hey, I saw you from across the beach and noticed you had something that belongs to me.” Junmyeon states. He would get scolded by his mother for being rude, he calls it being honest. It’s better to beat around the bush. 

The blond stands up from his crouched position above the rocks, towering over Junmyeon. “And what would that be?”

His eyebrows creased, he looked even more intimidating. “The necklace.” Junmyeon says, pointing at the pearls on a string. 

“You snooze you lose is my motto,” the blond says. “But if you go on a date with me, I will give them back to you for free.”

Junmyeon wasn’t expecting that, his mouth is hanging open in shock. The blond notices, a smile creeps on his face.

“Kim Junmyeon.” 

“Oh Sehun.” The blond takes off the necklace, placing it in Junmyeon’s open palm. He shamelessly stares at Junmyeon’s toned stomach for a couple seconds, not even trying to hide the fact that he is. 

Maybe one day Junmyeon will tell Sehun the truth about himself. He’s definitely going take advantage of the human legs he has for the time being.

“Thank you! I will give you all the pearls in the world!” Junmyeon exclaims, abruptly kissing Sehun’s pale cheek to seal the deal. “Just not my grandma’s pearls, my mom will have my head.”


End file.
